Love and Life 2: Broken Hearts
by gchicklet
Summary: Takes place two years after Love and Life. Roy is Fuhrer and is determined to protect his family from harm, making sure they have bodyguards with them at all times. What happens when that plan backfires horribly? Royx!FemEd. Slight AU. More characters to be added later. (Don't want to spoil any surprises)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Breakfast

Ed woke up to soft kisses on her neck and smiled softly. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to be late?"

Roy just smiled at her and spoke softly between kisses. "I"ll just...tell Riza...I had...family issues...to take care of. Besides...it's still...early."

Ed couldn't help but smile at the 'family issues' comment. "And what if she figures out that our 'family issues' mean trying for baby number three?" She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his jaw.

Roy chuckled. "Then Fuhrer or not, she'll have my head."

Ed placed her hand on his cheek and moved his face to hers before kissing him innocently. She heard him whine a bit when she rolled over and got out of bed. "Think of it this way, now you have something to to look forward to when you come home."

Roy groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "That's not fair, Ed, and it's a bit of a dirty trick. Even for you."

Ed pretended not to hear him while putting on her bathrobe over her pajamas, well actually ROY's pajamas, and heading for the bedroom door. "I'm gonna go get breakfast started. At least the girls won't have to worry about you using all the hot water this morning." As she closed the door and headed down the hall she couldn't help but laugh at the muffled 'fuck you' she heard from the other side of the door.

She stopped at the bedrooms near the top of the stairs to check on their daughters, Alex, who was 7 and Avery, who was 5. Both girls were still sleeping soundly. Ed decided to let them sleep since it was spring break and they were up late playing board games with Roy the night before. She was still amazed that he could find a way to let the girls cheat at Candyland.

She made her way to the bottom of the stairs and nodded to the guard in the living room. Since Roy had been coronated as Fuhrer there was always one guard in the house. There were several posted outside but always one somewhere in the house. Roy had been adamant that none be allowed upstairs, so usually at night they were in the living room. Ed understood the reason for having them there and never argued. But she found them annoying as all hell.

Ed was putting the eggs, toast and bacon on a plate when Roy came into the kitchen. "Ed, I don't understand why you don't let the cook do that." He gave her a soft kiss and took the plate from her.

"Let him cook for me and the girls later. I like cooking for you, Bastard." She poured two glasses of orange juice and sat one in front of where Roy was sitting at the table before sitting down next to him. "Besides, if the cook were in here he'd be making a huge racket and we wouldn't be getting this quiet time together now would we."

Roy smiled around his toast as his wife nestled into his side. He couldn't imagine life without her and the girls. They completed him in a way he never thought possible. "So what do you and the munchkins have planned for the day?"

"Al and Mei invited us over for a play date and after that the girls and I are going to 'surprise' you with lunch. I think Mei is considering our girls practice for when their little one comes. I still can't believe she's so cute when she's pregnant. Talk about unfair." Ed sighed against Roy's chest as he rubbed her back with one hand and ate breakfast with the other.

Roy laughed. "You are pretty cute yourself when your knocked up, Ed." He laughed when Ed playfully hit his chest. "It's true. Well, Jean will be here later to take his guard duty. I know he'll look forward to seeing Al."

Ed just nodded. Most of the time during the day if they had to have a bodyguard with them it was one of his original team, this made both him and Ed feel more comfortable. They were almost like family anyway. "Good. I always feel like I'm bringing an uninvited guest to the party when it's one of the new guys." Roy gave her 'that look' and she knew he was going to go into all the reasons it was needed so she stopped him. "Roy, I know, if someone wants to get to you he can easily do it through us. I would hate it if they weren't here and something happened to the girls. So I'm not going to argue. I just don't have to like it."

Roy swallowed the last of his breakfast and kissed her. "That's my girl. I love you and I'll be home before you know it." With that he winked at her and headed for the door.

"I love you too, Roy."

As soon as he was gone she nodded again to the guard as she made her way upstairs to shower and get dressed before the girls were up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Havoc and Chaos

The guard at the front door nodded to Jean Havoc as he walked up the front steps to the Fuhrer's home. As she opened the door for him something seemed off. He wasn't his usual cheerful self. "Sir, are you alright?"

Havoc just huffed a bit as he walked through the door. As he walked into the living room he was suddenly being hugged around the legs by two little girls. He rolled his eyes as he looked at them. One girl was now sitting on his right foot and one was sitting on his left. Each was gripping a leg tightly.

The dark haired one grinned up at him. "Hi Uncle Jean! We're gonna go see Uncle Al and Aunt Mei today." He reached down and ruffled her hair awkwardly.

The blonde one on his other leg spoke up next. "Uncle Al! Uncle Al!"

Havoc looked to where Ed was sitting on the couch. "Ok, going to see Al. Are you all ready to go then?"

Ed nodded and grabbed her purse. "Come on, girls. Into to car!"

The girls squealed as they ran to the vehicle. Ed smiled at Havoc. "Good Morning, Jean. Is something wrong? You seem a bit distracted this morning."

Havoc smiled at her. "No, nothing's wrong. just a rough morning I guess. Let's get you guys to Al's place."

They all piled into the car. The girls took the backseat with Havoc driving and Ed riding shotgun. It was quiet as Jean started to pull the car away from the curb.

Once out of the Mustang's neighborhood, Ed noticed that Jean went the wrong way. "Jean, that should have been a left turn. Where are you going?"

The girls were arguing in the backseat and not paying any attention to the adults in the car as Havoc grinned at her. "Can't tell ya that, sweetheart. Now be a good brat and take a nap!" With the last word he spoke he hit Ed in the back of the head with his pistol and knocked her out cold.

After a while the girls noticed that thier mother was quiet. "What's wrong with mommy?" Asked the little blonde.

Havoc looked at the little girl through the rear view mirror. "Nothing. She just got tired."

After about a 30 minute drive the car pulled into an underground garage.

.oOo.

Jean Havoc woke up with a splitting headache. What the hell happened? He tried to stand up and groaned in pain. The last thing he remembered was closing his apartment door before being pushed back in and kneed in the gut.

He got himself on his hands and knees and tried to think. He was on his way to take his guard duty with the Mustangs.

Oh, shit! Ed and the kids! Were they safe? He picked up his phone to call but the line was dead. Shit!

He grabbed his jacket and ran for the house.

.oOo.

Riza picked up the phone on the second ring. "Mustang's office."

Jean took a deep breath but still sounded panicked. "Riza, it's me. Look, I was jumped and knocked out. The guards outside are saying that Ed and the kids left with me but I just got here. I have no idea where they are or what the fuck's going on."

Riza was dumbstruck. "They're gone? Are you sure?"

Jean sounded like he was fighting back tears. " Yeah. I fucked up."

"Stay there. We're on our way."

Riza hung up the phone and knocked on Roy's door. She didn't wait for his answer before she opened it. "Sir, there's a problem."

Roy looked up from his meeting. "Alright, this better be important."

She walked over and lowered her voice so only he would hear her. "Sir, Jean Havoc was attacked and Ed and your daughters are missing."

Roy felt the blood drain from his face and he gripped the edge of his desk. "Forgive me, gentlemen. We'll continue this another time."

He didn't even wait for the other men to leave his office before he was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hearts 3

Seperation and Confusion

Roy ran into the room and grabbed Havoc by the jacket, slamming him against the wall. He was now nose to nose with the officer and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Where are they? What the fuck did you do?"

Jean Havoc couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. "I swear, Boss, it wasn't me."

Roy pulled the other man slightly away from the wall just to slam him against it again. "Everyone says they left with you," Roy was still yelling at top volume. "So where hell are they?"

Riza walked in and ran over to the two, pulling Roy off of his subordinate. "Fuhrer, Sir, he's injured. Stop."

No sooner had Roy been pulled off of him, Jean was doubled over on his knees. He was clutching his ribs and gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, Boss. I was supposed to be here." Tears welled up in his eyes and dripped onto the carpet. "If I was here this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault."

Roy looked down at his friend and sank to his knees himself. "Jean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I guess I just lost it. I know you wouldn't have done this."

Riza saluted her Fuhrer. "Your orders, Sir."

Roy looked up. "I want every exit from the city blocked. I want every train out stopped. No one leaves without showing proper ID. I also want men sent to the warehouse district to search every building. I want every available resource on this. Any new information comes straight to me."

Riza nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll start right away." She then left to make the proper phone calls.

.oOo.

Ed woke up with a throbbing headache. What the hell happened? Why did it smell musty? The last thing she remembered was being in the car with Jean. But something about him had seemed off. She remained still as she heard voices.

"So we're gonna need to deal with her before she wakes up."

"Yeah, I know. I figure if we remove the automail and break her hand we'll be fine. No alchemy. No threat."

"You have thought this through. I'm proud. Though I suppose I'll have to do the hard work. You take care of the hand and I'll take care of the metal."

Ed knew she needed to get her head together and do something with what she just heard, but she just couldn't think straight. She was trying to puzzle out what was going on when all off a sudden her flesh hand was being smashed and ground against the stone floor by a heavy boot. The boot lifted only to land again at a different angle. Just as Ed opened her mouth to scream there's another boot in her right side as her automail arm is yanked on hard and her world once again went black.

.oOo.

Ed woke again with a groan. She went to feel for the source of pain on the back of her head and winced at the pain in her hand as it made contact. She also noticed that her automail arm was missing. She tried to sit up and almost fell over, which told her her leg was gone too.

She looked around and thought that the room she was in looked like an unfinished basement. She was in what looked like a large center room and saw two doors on one side of the room and one door on the other.

As her vision cleared she saw two small figures huddled in a corner. "Alex? Avery? Are you girls alright?"

She heard Avery's small voice in response, "Mama?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Can you girls come to me? I can't really move." Ed winced at the idea of being so helpless.

The girls came to her and she snuggled them to her the best she could. "Don't worry. We're going to be ok."

She just wasn't sure how much she believed that herself.

.oOo.

Jean had been treated for broken ribs and was back at the Mustang residence waiting for word. Al and Mei had arrived as well and were doing what they could to keep Roy together. Jean's apartment was being checked out by investigations for clues.

Roy was at his wits end. The phone was constantly ringing with new information, but most of it was useless. The car had been found in a military lot with a bit of blood staining the passenger seat. Roy had to believe that they were still somewhere near Central. And prayed to a god he didn't believe in that they were alive.

.oOo.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yup. Taking some freedoms with my evil characters. Please note: Archer never got the chance to sacrifice himself in my world so he has no automail. Just a huge grudge against Roy.

Chapter 4

Sacrifices

Ed cradled her daughters against her while they slept. She knew she should have recognized the voices she heard earlier but she couldn't place them. She heard them again in the next room, coming from the single door on the one side of the room. She couldn't make out what they were saying and she couldn't place them.

Her eyes grew wide as the door opened. In walked Frank Archer and the Crimson Alchemist, Solf Kimblee. She hugged her girls closer as they walked in.

Archer looked at her with a feral grin. "Well, well, well, look who's finally awake."

She bit back the snide remark that was on the tip of her tongue and kept silent. She didn't want to give him something to take out on the girls. Especially in the state she's in and unable to protect them. Not only could she not clap to do alchemy, but her flesh hand was crushed and useless. She wouldn't be able to fight or draw a circle.

Archer squatted down in front of her and rubbed a strand of her hair in his fingers. Ed couldn't hide the trembling anymore.

"Nothing to say?" Archer asked with an evil grin. "Well, the boss said we could have some fun with you till he got here. So let's see what kind of noises we can get that pretty mouth to make huh?" He leaned forward and licked at her ear while Kimblee watched.

Ed shook her head violently. She had to do something. She had to get her little ones away from this. "No, please." She knew there was no way out of this for her. At least not at the moment. But maybe she could protect her daughters somewhat. "Please not in front of the girls."

Archer patted her cheek. "That's a good little slut." He jerked her up by her hair and roughly woke the girls up. "Solf, put them in the smaller room and meet us in the other."

Ed tried not to cry out as she was yanked up. She watched the alchemist lock her girls into one of the rooms on the opposite side from where the men entered while she was drug into the other.

.oOo.

Roy was sleeping on the couch after finally giving in to exhaustion. Even now his sleep was probably not very restful from the way he was tossing and turning. He kept calling out for Ed in his sleep and it was killing his friends to see.

Maes had arrived to help with the information coming in. The fact that the car was found and where told him that they were still somewhere in Central, and there wasn't enough blood in the car to be life threatening.

It had been two days and the information coming in had slowed to a trickle. Several of the guards had claimed that the man who took the Mustangs had not acted quite right, but it was a good enough disguise that no one questioned him. Not only that but Ed had trusted him.

It was all giving him a headache.

.oOo.

Once the men left her Ed curled in on herself and cried. Before today she had only ever been with Roy who was always so sweet and gentle with her. Archer and Kimblee weren't happy until they made her scream in pain and humiliation.

She didn't think it could get any worse until she heard the door open and close. She looked up to see Alex holding Avery's hand.

"Mama? What happened?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

Ed wiped her eyes on her arm and got herself as composed as she could. "Its nothing. I'm ok. Did they hurt you?"

Ed was relieved when the child shook her head no. "Alex, come help me get dressed, ok?" Not only were her clothes tossed into the far corner of the room, but even if she could reach them she had no way to dress herself.

Once that task was done, she held her daughters close. "It's gonna be ok girls. Daddy will find us. I know he will."

.oOo.

She wasn't sure how long they were there before the door opened again and Roy walked in. The relief that flooded her chest was almost unbearable. "Roy, thank the Gate you're here."

Alex stood up and ran to her father. As soon as she was close enough he backhanded her hard enough to send her into the wall. "Stay away from me you little pest."

Ed was too shocked to move. What was he doing? "Roy...?"

Just as she was trying to get her thoughts together Kimblee walked back into the room. "You were right about this one, Boss, she's gonna be a fun one to break."

Boss? There was no way she heard that right. "Roy? What's going on?"

Roy smirked at her. "I'm sick of you and the brats getting in my way. Simple as that. And can you imagine the sympathy card I can play when my beloved family has disappeared? The pity sex alone will last for at least a year."

Ed felt like she was going to be sick. What was going to happen now? She had put all of her hope in Roy coming to save her. Did Jean know where he was really taking her? Was that why his behavior was off?

Roy's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I'll get the brats out of here. I want to see how well you two did in breaking her in before we sell them off in Xing."

.oOo.

Alex glared at the man who grabbed her and her sister and dragged them to the next room. He looked like her daddy, but his gloves were all wrong. The circles weren't right and the cloth they were made of was much too soft. "Your not my Daddy! Who are you?"

The man that looked so much like her father soon looked like Jean Havoc. "Smart little brat aren't ya? Tell ya what, you tell anybody, including your mother, that I'm not your daddy, and I'll kill him."

He changed form again and looked like Ed. "And your mother. And then you two brats. And I'll make you watch. Got it?"

When Alex nodded he threw her against the wall and left, locking the door.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: super long chapter. Yay me!

Chapter 5

Almost

Roy was at his wit's end. Ed and the girls had been gone for over two weeks. He couldn't continue to keep delaying the trains and travelers wishing to leave the city. It had been hours before it was discovered that the family was gone so whoever had taken them had had plenty of chance to leave the city with them had they chosen to.

Maes was convinced they were still somewhere in Central but Roy wasn't sure. They had patrols out everywhere. No one had seen them, no one had heard anything, and there was no new information or leads coming in either.

Several times he almost gave in to his grief and gave up. Almost. As long as there was a chance at finding them he would keep going. The thought had occurred to him that maybe Ed had just taken the girls and left. But that didn't make sense either. If that were the case then why was Jean attacked? Not only that but after everything between Ed and Hoenheim she was ecstatic that the girls had such a caring and involved father.

He almost wished it were true at times though. Almost. Because that would mean they were safe and happy somewhere. Even if it was without him in the picture. He had no appetite for anything without the laughter of his daughters at the table, and he couldn't sleep in an empty bed. It was obvious to any who saw him that Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer King of Amestris, was a wreck.

.oOo.

Ed was curled up in the corner of the room. She spent a lot of time in this corner anymore it seemed. She had no idea how much time had passed since she had been brought here. She only knew that if it hadn't been for the girls she would have given up already. She had believed with all her heart that Roy would come and save them. That he would be their knight in shining armor with his trusty sidekick Hawkeye by his side. It still broke her heart everytime she saw him with that smirk on his face. He never touched her anymore. But he definitely threw her to a pair of wolves in Archer and Kimblee. The hardest times to take were when he watched with a smile on his face.

She had to do something. They were talking more and more about Xing slave markets. She had heard something about roadblocks being lifted and leaving soon. She had to get the girls out of here. There had to be a way.

Alex and Avery were always let into Ed's room when the men left, allowing them to rest together. Ed's jeans had since been shredded but Alex always helped with her shirt to give Ed at least a small amount of dignity and covering.

As the door was opened and the girls came in Ed tried her best to straighten herself out and put on a brave face. She knew she probably wasn't fooling anyone. After Alex had helped her dress the girls snuggled up to her and she fell asleep.

When she woke up the girls were in the opposite corner of the room sitting on the floor and looking at something. "Alexis, Avery, what are you girls doing over there?"

Avery looked up at her mother. "Me and Sister are playing tic tac toe, but I think Sister's cheating."

Ed couldn't help but smile at her little one. "How are you playing? We don't have anything to draw with?"

Alex opened her hand showing her mother several small stones. "These make scratch marks on the floor Mama, just like on the sidewalk at home."

At her daughter's words Ed looked down at her useless hand and her heart broke all over again. Even now that she had something she could draw an alchemy circle with she wouldn't have been able to hold the stone. She had been teaching Alex some basic alchemy, but nothing that could have gotten them out of here. Maybe if they worked together, they could do something. It had to work.

"Alex, bring some of those rocks over, I need your help, ok?" Ed smiled as her daughter got up and sat back down beside her. "Do you think if I tell you what to draw you could help me with some alchemy circles?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Yes Mama."

"Good."

The two worked together for what seemed like forever. Finally Ed had taught her daughter two new circles. She didn't know enough to activate them and use them, but Ed could do that even with a broken hand. The first was drawn on the floor. Ed laid her hand on it and the room glowed blue. After a few moments the light faded and there was a modified cane laying in the middle of the floor. It was taller than a normal cane and instead of a handle it had a sleeve that Ed could slip her arm into to rest her weight on. She almost cried when it worked.

"Ok, girls, come help me up. We're getting out of here." Ed let the girls help her stand and limped over to the door. If the first circle worked this one had to. It was so much simpler. Ed placed her hand on the circle Alex and drawn onto the door and heard the lock click. She smiled as Alex opened the door and she was able to lead her daughters out.

Alex was already recreating the circle on the next door by the time Ed made her way over with Avery. Again unlocking the door was a simple matter. The door opened into a room that Ed hadn't seen before. It was large with a small kitchen area and a staircase leading to another door. Alex again made her way to the top of the stairs and began drawing the same circle to unlock the door. She came back down after to help Ed climb the steps to the door.

When Ed had opened this third door it opened to a small backyard facing an alleyway. The moon was full and the streetlights were on so they had plenty of light to see by. They had done it. They were almost free. Almost. Now they needed to get away.

As Ed lead the girls away from the house she saw Central Headquarters up ahead. She had to keep herself from crying when she realized how close they were to the large building. Of course it made sense that they were close since it was Roy, Archer, and Kimblee involved, and it would make getting to Al's much easier. But to Ed it was just another heartbreaking fact. Her happily ever after was over.

As Ed was distracted there was a sickening crack and she fell to the ground. She didn't know what had happened but there was a brand new source of pain in her flesh leg. As she looked she realized it was broken and she wouldn't be able to go any farther.

"Alex, Mommy needs you to be a big, brave, girl. Do you see those flags?" She pointed to the green banners floating in the breeze at HQ.

Alex nodded, "yes, Mama."

Ed tried to give Alex a brave smile. "That's Headquarters where Daddy's office is. Can you find your way to Uncle Al and Aunt Mei from there?" When Alex nodded Ed felt her first genuine smile in what felt like forever. "Ok, pull me over to that dumpster and help me sit against it, then take your sister and find your Aunt and Uncle. Bring Al back here to get me. OK?"

Alex got her mother to sit and hugged her tight. "Mama, I'm scared."

Ed nodded. "I know, babygirl, but Avery is counting on you. Take care of her and stay out of sight as much as you can, ok? I'll be alright and waiting right here."

Alex nodded and took her little sister's hand. "I love you, Mama."

Ed held back tears as she answered. "I love you too, both of you. So much. Never ever forget that, ok?" The girls nodded and turned to leave. Once they were around the corner Ed let the tears go that had been threatening to spill. She knew that she had done everything she possibly could for them, and honestly never expected to see them again.

.oOo.

Roy had been going stir crazy in the house and convinced Riza to come out walking with him. They had stopped at the park where he and Ed had always taken the girls to play. They sat down on a bench and Roy began to cry. He felt like such a failure. How was he supposed to protect his country when he couldn't even protect his family?

Riza was nearby but giving him his space. She heard some thing that sounded like a voice in the play equipment. She silently drew her weapon and got Roy's attention. She nodded toward the slide once he was looking.

Roy looked at the slide. Actually it was more like a small fort with a slide attached. It did make for a great hiding spot if you were small enough.

"Who's there?" Roy was slowly getting to his feet as he spoke. Roy waited and looked at Riza when he got no answer. She had her pistol pointed at the slide. "Answer or we shoot."

It was hard to make out in the dark but soon a small girl crawled out and stood, holding a small branch like a baseball bat. Roy felt like he was seeing things when he realized it was Alex.

"Alex, oh Gate it is you." He began walking towards her until he heard her scream.

"Stop! Stay away!" She looked ready to swing.

Roy was dumbfounded. "Alex, it's me. It's Daddy."

"Where are your gloves?"

He pulled them from his pocket and took another step towards her.

"Stop!"

Riza then took the gloves from his hand and walked over to the obviously frightened child. "Here, Alex. You can see them."

Alex took them and after a moment was in Roy's arms like a gunshot. Throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Holding on to him for dear life.

Roy never wanted to let her go.

.oOo.

Ed sat in the mud leaning against the dumpster. She couldn't let on to how weak she was feeling while the girls were here. But she had to get word to Al. She knew that wether she was still here or not the girls would bring him back here.

She had been trying not to scream in pain as she used a broken thumb to write out a coded message on the side of the dumpster in mud. It was a simple substitution code they had used as children and she knew he would recognize it the minute he saw it. After writing three small words she collapsed in pain.

.oOo.

Roy had both of his daughters in his arms as he carried them home. Avery had been asleep in the fort while Alex was watching over her. Once Alex had assured her little sister who was there she came out too.

Riza opened the door to let the three of them in and everyone in the house rushed to see them.

.oOo.

Ed woke up back in the basement with Archer standing over her. Her leg and her head ached.

He was saying something about how Roy always kept the best for himself and leaving Roy broken toys; but Ed honestly didn't care enough to listen anymore.

She didn't say a word and closed her eyes again as he unbuttoned his shirt. She was too tired to fight anymore. She didn't have it in her. Her girls were gone so she didn't have to.

Besides, with her eyes closed she could almost believe that Roy still wanted her.

She could almost belive the short dark hair was his.

She could almost believe that they were still trying for the son they wanted.

She could almost believe that they were in a large, soft, bed instead of on a thin blanket.

When the darkness took over she was almost smiling...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: What's this? Two Chapters in two days? Thank Dragon the Antihero cuz her plug inspired me :D

YAY!

Chapter 6

Lost and Found

Roy came into the room and tossed a picture in front of Al. He had gone with a team to find his wife and while they had found the alley and the dumpster that Alex and Avery had described, the only sign of Ed was a muddy code written on the dumpster.

"Al, can you read that?" Roy looked desperate.

Al looked at the picture and would have smiled if he hadn't picked up right away on what it said. Yes he could read it. Yes it was definitely from Ed. It was one of the simplest substitution codes they had ever come up with as kids. He could read it just as if it had been neatly typed clear and uncoded. Hell, Alex could probably crack this code if you gave her long enough.

But instead of smiling his eyebrows were drawn into a frown. He couldn't figure out why Ed would leave this. It was obviously for him, but he didn't get it. Was Ed not thinking straight or had something happened that made her really believe this was needed?

Al decided he would lie until he knew more. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know what this is." He looked again at the picture and hated himself for not being honest. But he couldn't ignore what the message was telling him. In letters as clear as day. 'DONT TRUST ROY'

Roy sat down hard in his chair. "Are you sure? No names or anything that could help us find her?"

At least now Al could be honest. "No, Roy, there isn't anything here to help with that. I wish there was." When a thought suddenly occurred to Al he did finally manage a smile. "Hey, at least with this we know she's alive."

Roy, gripped his brother in law's shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do."

.oOo.

Riza, Jean, and Maes had stayed behind to look for Ed. They had searched every house that surrounded that alley with so far no luck. The last one was an empty 2 flat apartment house on the corner. Maes went to the upstairs apartment, while Riza and Jean went downstairs. They both began banging on the doors. The upstairs door was locked, the downstairs door however swung open. The apartment was in serious need of repair, but it was obvious someone had been staying there. Even with that it was empty now.

Maes kicked the door in on the upstairs apartment and found the same thing. They all met up in the backyard after going through each apartment and coming out the back doors.

Maes took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt. "Nothing upstairs. What about you guys?"

Jean shook his head. He still blamed himself for what had happened. He prayed that they would find Ed and find her soon. He looked back at the building and pointed. "Hey, what's in that door?"

Riza and Maes looked and sure enough there was a third door in back of the house. They looked at each other and made their way over. Maes was surprised to find it unlocked. The door opened to a stairway leading into what would have been a kitchen/dining room area if the apartments were in use.

Riza and Jean went through the open door into what should have been a living room. It was simply a large empty space now. There were two doors that looked like they led to bedrooms across from them. Without a word, Riza went to one door and Jean to the other.

Riza opened the door and found nothing but an empty closet with the doors torn off. There was no where for anything or anyone to to be hidden there.

She walked over to Jean as he opened the other door. This room was a mess. There was garbage every where. In the corner there were tic tac toe games scratched onto the floor. But what really got to Riza was the smell. "What is that stench?"

Jean nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing. Honestly it smells like blood and sex." He walked into the room and looked into a corner that was hidden behind a broken dresser that had been left in the middle of the room and his eyes went wide. There was what appeared to be a naked, lifeless body dumped into the corner.

Well, not an entire body. Riza was picking up a couple banged up pieces of automail as Jean realized that at least the left leg was missing from this one. He couldn't see the arm. "Oh dear God, no. Ed."

He rushed over to her and was relieved to find a pulse, however weak it was, and shallow breaths. "Riza! I found her. Get Maes." He then took off his jacket to cover her before starting to cry. "Ed, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should have been there."

Jean looked up as two more military jackets were placed on top of Ed and Maes bent down to pick her up. He carried her out of the basement with the other two right behind him.

.oOo.

Roy nearly jumped when his phone rang. "Mustang speaking."

"Roy, it's me, Maes. We found her."

Roy couldn't believe it. He actually began laughing softly he was so happy.

"Roy, you need to know. She's in bad shape. We brought her straight to the hospital."

Roy was confused. "Bad shape? But the only thing wrong with Alex and Avery was being hungry and a bit dehydrated. What kind of shape is she in?"

He could hear Maes gulp on the other side of the line. "Roy, to be honest, we were surprised to realize she was alive."

.oOo.

Roy ran into the hospital and found Maes. "Where is she?"

Maes sat his friend down. "She's in surgery right now. One of the doctors will be out to talk to you soon."

Roy nodded. The girls took turns sitting on his lap while they waited for word. Avery was asleep in his lap when the doctor finally walked in.

The doctor bowed slightly to the Fuhrer "King Mustang, Sir, I'm Doctor Sims, one of the surgeons caring for your wife."

Roy couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. "How is she? Will she be ok?"

"Well, Majesty, there was quite a bit of damage done. We'll keep in an induced coma until we know she'll be able to make it. It will be the easiest way for her to heal." The Doctor looked nervous.

"What kind of damage?" Roy asked.

"Well, she had been badly beaten. More than once. She had several fractured ribs and there was some internal bleeding. Also her leg was broken pretty badly. It looks like it was fractured and beginning to heal but then was rebroken. Her hand was what took the most time. It was completely shattered. And I hate to say it but she was sexually assaulted as well. There was quite a bit of damage from that which needed repair as well."

Roy felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. "Can-can we see her?"

The Doctor nodded. "Of course. Now she will be in a coma for at least a few days, but please remember we're doing that on purpose. She will come out of it."

Roy nodded. "Thank you." He then carried Avery to the room with Alex following behind.

He set Avery down in one of the chairs and sat in another. He went to grab her hand and realized that one was broken and the other missing. He laid his hand on her forehead instead. She was going to pull through this. She had to.

.oOo.

Al rested a hand on Maes' shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you a minute?"

Maes turned and looked at the young man, obviously something was bothering him. "Sure Al, what is it?"

Al pulled the picture of the coded message out of his pocket. "Well, I kind of lied to Roy. I told him this didn't mean anything but really, it says 'Don't trust Roy.' I didn't want to upset him and it really doesn't make any sense. But, I really feel like I should tell you."

"Thanks for telling me, Al. You did the right thing. I'm sure once Ed wakes up we'll figure all this out." Maes then put a hand on the young man's back and lead him to his sister's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silence and Trust

Maes sat with Alexis and Avery in the small waiting room while Roy was in the room with Ed. Even though Ed was still asleep he still knew that Roy needed time. The girls sat at a small table in the corner with some coloring books and crayons, quietly passing the time.

A nurse walked in with a small package. "I hope it's alright, I know they are waiting for their mother to wake up. I thought they could use a little something to brighten their day."

Maes thought it was a good idea and nodded. "Of course. I don't see any problem with it." The nurses had been doting on the girls since Ed had been brought here. Whether it was because they were the daughters of the Fuhrer and they were trying to make important connections, or because they genuinely cared about the kids Maes wasn't sure. He figured there were some of each. Besides, it really did help the girls to pass the time and not worry so much.

Alex looked up as the young woman in white approached. She looked at Maes to make sure he was still there. She felt very nervous around people lately and was almost afraid to say 'boo' to anyone who hadn't proven who they were to her.

The nurse knelt in between the chairs the girls were sitting in. "Hello little ones. I thought you might like something to play with while you're here. I brought you a game to play." She reached into the package and pulled out a checkers game. She rested a hand on the older one's head and stroked her hair. "I hope you girls enjoy it."

As Alex nodded and was about to say thank you, the hand stroking her hair stopped and grabbed it tightly. She glanced back at Maes but he must not have seen what was happening and she froze, incredibly frightened.

The nurse gave an evil smile with her back to Maes. She saw the child's glances back to him but was smart enough to keep the hand gripping the child's hair at an angle where it wasn't seen. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you remember what would happen if you told anyone about me?" The nurse smiled as the child nodded. "Good. Just remember, I can always find you."

As the nurse stood to leave Maes looked at the girls. "Did you girls say thank you?"

The young nurse just laughed. "That's alright, Sir. They've been through a lot. I don't need a thank you." With that she left without saying another word.

After the young woman left Alex just sat there staring at Maes. Like if she looked away he would be gone. Avery soon picked up the game and walked to the trash bin throwing it away.

Maes looked on surprised. "Avery? What are you doing?"

Avery didn't answer and simply walked back to the table. She scooted her chair closer to her sister's so that they could hold each other.

Alex was the one that spoke up. "We don't want it, Uncle Maes."

Maes was confused. They had received several gifts from the nurses since they've been here but this was the first time they reacted this way. He walked over to them and knelt in front of them. "Why not, Alex? Do you know that woman?"

The girls wouldn't give an answer either way and just sat there quietly. Maes simply pulled them into his arms and held them close. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what if it killed him.

.oOo.

Maes had finally carried the girls into the room and set them down on the extra cot the hospital had brought in for Roy since he wouldn't leave Ed's side. They had taken her for xrays earlier that day and decided that it was finally safe enough for her to be allowed to wake up. They were now just waiting for the meds keeping her asleep to wear off.

"Hey, Roy. I'm going to leave the girls with you for a minute. I need to go check on something." He was going to find out who that nurse was.

Roy smiled and sat down with his daughters. He was so glad they were home and safe that he needed sometimes just to hold them so he knew it was true. For some reason Alex wouldn't let him touch her without his gloves on, so he slipped them out of his pockets and onto his hands before scooping both girls into his lap.

Maes went out to the nurse's station just outside the waiting room door. "Excuse me, miss. There was a nurse that came into the waiting room just a little while ago. Can you tell me about her?"

The nurse looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, Sir, but she wasn't an employee here. We thought that since she spoke to you and brought gifts to the kids that you knew her."

Maes took a deep breath and sighed. "That's ok. Thanks anyway."

.oOo.

The first thing Ed was aware of was warmth, and the heavy blankets covering her. The second thing she noticed was the bed and pillows beneath her. Next, was the lack of pain. It had been her constant companion for so long that none of this seemed right. She didn't realize there was a hand on her forehead until it pulled away.

"Ed? Are you awake?" Roy's voice cut into her small world and she stopped breathing for a moment and gulped before answering.

"Ye-Yes, Sir." She didn't dare do or say anything to spark his anger. She slowly opened her eyes and wondered at where she was.

Roy's hand was back on her forehead. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Sir? I'm not sure you've ever called me that. What happened to Bastard?"

Ed couldn't figure out the change in Roy. Why was he acting like his old self all of a sudden? When Maes stepped into her line of sight she understood. Of course Maes had no clue what was going on. He never would have let it happen.

She kept silent and closed her eyes again. She couldn't stand to look at him when he was being so gentle. She knew it was a lie for his best friend's sake.

Soon Avery's small voice spoke up and she couldn't help but open her eyes and smile. "Mama? You wake?" She turned her head and there were her two beautiful daughters. She almost cried when she saw them. She never believed she would see them safe and sound again.

"Yeah, baby. I'm awake. I'm very proud of you girls." It was all that she could say before she fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Depression and anger

Roy was worried about Ed. She spent most of her time asleep even though the doctor said it wasn't due to medications. Also, she wouldn't talk to anyone but the girls. Maybe she needed the rest to be able to heal, but Roy knew there was more to it than that. She wouldn't even look at him.

Ed knew she was probably sleeping more than was healthy. Even when she wasn't sleeping, she pulled the blankets over her head to pretend. She knew she was broken, and used, and dirty. She couldn't face any of her friends now. Especially since they all wanted to know what happened, and she knew what would happen when it was her word against Roy's.

She was sitting up in bed looking out the window and weighing her options. She still had the girls to think about, after all. Maybe she could take them to East City and hide with fake names. She would have to get Al's help. She would never be left alone without some kind of gaurd otherwise.

She lifted her head at the knock on the door, expecting it to be one of the doctors, but was surprised when Maes opened the door instead.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Ed, you know we really need to talk." He looked at her sadly and when all she did was turn back to the window he sighed. "I need to know what happened."

Ed didn't look away from the window. She could see kids playing in a nearby park from here. It would have been a nice view a few months ago. Now she just had too much on her mind.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the headboard. "No. You don't. There are things that you just don't need to hear about." She wasn't going to tell this man what his best friend was capable of. He would either not believe her or would have a shattered heart. She wasn't going to be the one responsible for that.

"Ed," Maes couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice. "What do you think your protecting me from?"

Ed couldn't keep the tears off her cheeks. She knew he had her dead to rights, but wouldn't admit it. At least not out loud.

Maes put a hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen at the touch. What the doctor told them about Ed being sexually assaulted came to mind and he pulled his hand away. "Ed. How am I supposed to look after you and the girls and take those who did this out of the picture if you won't talk to me?"

Ed finally turned at looked at him. "Maes. I know you mean well, but whether I tell you what you think you want to know or not it won't make any difference. It's not worth it."

Maes couldn't hide that he was getting upset. "How will I-"

Ed interrupted him, "you won't. Just trust me. You won't."

She then scooted herself down on the bed and pulled the blanket over herself, turning her back to Maes. He knew that the conversation was over and left.

After the door was closed and she was alone in the room she let herself sob. She didn't care if the guards outside heard her.

Al went to open the door and heard his sister crying. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her alone yet. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sister?"

Ed rolled over and have her brother a small smile. "Hey, Al. I'm gonna need your help."

Al sat down on the edge of the bed. "Help with what?"

Ed took a deep breath. "As soon as I'm up to it I'm going to take the girls and disappear."

She was cut off as Al slapped her. "What the hell? I'm not going to help you with that. Your not going to do that to us again!"

Ed's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." She had believed that at least her brother would have backed he up, now she knew she really was alone.

Having Roy and Al both against her was the last straw. She had a complete breakdown and couldn't stop crying. Al tried to comfort her but that just freaked her out more.

Al held his sister as she cried. The kept saying something about Archer and Kimblee to leave her alone, but Al really couldn't make it out. She also screamed about the three worst men in the world.

Al sat by her side until she calmed down. Once she had her wits about her again he had to ask. "Archer and Kimblee? As in Frank and Solf?"

Ed just nodded.

"And the third?"

Ed looked at him cautiously. Her voice was so quiet Al almost didn't hear her. "Roy. He knew where we were the whole time. He even watched sometimes."

Ed was crying softly and Al knew she wasn't lying.

He was gonna kill the man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fear and Misunderstandings

Al hated seeing his sister have a psychotic break the way she did. But in some ways he was glad for it, because now he knew who was responsible for what had happened. After she came to her senses Al was sitting on the bed holding Ed as she cried and told him everything. She told him about begging the men to leave the girls alone. She told him about beatings and tortures that made her feel like she wasn't going to survive. She told him about how much money the men expected her and the girls to sell for in Xing.

She also told him about Roy watching almost everything. About Roy breaking her heart by no longer wanting her. About the way he would treat the girls, and that was only what she saw. Who knows what he did to them when they were out of the room. They never told her and she never had the heart to ask. Finally as she told her story to her brother and closest ally, she had cried herself to sleep. Al laid her down gently and covered her in the blankets before leaving. All he could see was red.

And someone was going to pay.

.oOo.

Roy and Maes were in the Fuhrer's mansion in Roy's study trying to figure things out while the girls were upstairs napping. "She won't say a word to me, Maes, and half the time the girls act like they want to be afraid of me too. I don't know what to do."

Maes sighed in frustration. "She wouldn't tell me anything either. She told me that even if she did it wouldn't make any difference. You know how Ed is. She thinks she's protecting us from something." Pictures of the crime scene were laid out across Roy's desk. The picture of the dumpster with the muddy code caught his eye and he picked it up. "All I know is that she feels like she can't trust people."

Roy lifted his eyes to look at his friend. "What makes you say that?'

Maes was debating whether or not he should tell Roy what the coded message from Ed meant when the door busted open with a bang. Al walked quickly across the room with long strides and as soon as he was within reach swung his right arm back and punched Roy in the face.

Maes was instantly on his feet and pulling the young man off of Roy. "Al, what are you doing?" Al struggled as Maes pulled him away from Roy who was now on the floor holding his jaw.

When they were on the other side of the room Maes finally let him go. He stayed ready to grab the young man in case he made a move to attack Roy again.

Al stood catching his breath, he had a look of anger and malice in his face that neither of the other men had seen before. Roy stood up and watched him curiously.

Finally Al spoke to Maes, even though he never took his eyes off of Roy. "That rat bastard over there was behind the whole damn thing! That's what Ed meant by that code. That's why she hasn't talked to anyone. It would be her word against the Goddamn Fuhrer's, and what chance would she have then?"

Roy looked confused. "Code? What Code?"

Al gave a humorless chuckle. "The one I lied to you about when I told you I couldn't read it. It says 'don't trust Roy' as clear as day."

Maes looked between Roy and Al. It couldn't be true. Could it? It would explain some things if it were but he just couldn't fathom his best friend being responsible for what happened. "Al, there has to be some mistake."

Al shook his head. "Mistake, my ass. She wasn't even going to tell me but she had a mental breakdown and when I tried to comfort her she thought I was Archer or Kimblee coming after her again. She started screaming at me and begging me to leaver her alone. She finally did calm down and when she did I asked her about some of the things she said so she told me everything. That asshole gave her to Frank Archer and Solf Kimblee to use as a toy. So tell me, Roy, did you blow your load watching them beat her with her own automail?"

By this time Maes had to hold Al back again. The young man was fighting to get to Roy, and if what he was saying was true then he couldn't blame the young man.

No one noticed the two little girls standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Al? Please stop."

Avery's voice made Al stop cold. He turned and got on his knees to be closer to eye level with his nieces. "But Ave, your daddy did such awful things and hurt your mommy really bad."

Avery shook her head. "But that wasn't Daddy."

Alex looked at her little sister in shock and screamed. "Avery! Shut up! We weren't supposed to tell that!"

Avery began to cry as Alex looked at the shocked adults and turned to run.

Al gathered Avery into his arms while the other two men looked on.

Maes lead Al to a chair to sit while Roy went to find Alex.

.oOo.

Roy found Alex in her bedroom closet curled up under her favorite blanket. "Alex? Sweetie? Are you okay?" He wrapped her up in the blanket and sat down on her bed with her. "Talk to me babygirl. Please tell me what's going on."

Alex looked up at his face and touched the bruise that was forming on his jaw. "Uncle Al hit you, Daddy?" She looked sad when he nodded. "Why?"

Roy took a deep breath and tried not to cry himself. "Well, baby, your mom told him I was one of the ones who took you guys away and hurt you. Why would she say that?"

Alex looked down at her lap and didn't say anything.

Roy hugged her close hoping it would help her feel safe and asked again. "Please, Alex, what happened to you guys."

Alex began to speak, her voice was very quiet at first and Roy had to strain to hear her. "There were 3 men. Two were army men and then one more. The one that wasn't an army man looked like you and his voice sounded the same but he wasn't. He was the one that looked like Uncle Jean that took us away too. He can make himself look like lots of different people. He said if we told anybody he would kill you, and mommy, and uncle al, and he would kill me and Avery last so we could watch."

Roy rested his chin on top of her head. It sounded like she was talking about Envy. But he was dead. Wasn't he? "Shhhh. It's going to be ok now, you're safe."

Alex shook her head and began to cry again. "No. He can look like anybody. And he knows how to find us. Now he makes himself look like nurses and brings us presents to make sure we don't tell."

Roy froze. If it was Envy, and he was using the faces of the medical personnel to get into the hospital then Ed was still in danger.

He made sure to leave both Maes and Falman with his girls, making sure the two promised to not leave each other's side for a moment while he was gone, while Riza and Al went with him to the hospital.

.oOo.

Ed looked up when the door opened and Roy walked in. She was about to pull the blankets back up over her head when Archer and Kimblee walked in behind him. She froze, unable to even take a breath.

Kimblee gave her a sadistic smile. "How's our broken little doll? You look surprised. You really didn't think you would get away from us did you?"

Ed's shoulders sagged as she shook her head no. At least her girls would be safe. She was confident now that Al would get them away.

At least she could take some comfort in that.

.oOo.

Roy, Riza, and Al were walking up to Ed's room when they passed a young soldier coming the other way. She stopped and saluted but looked confused. "Fuhrer, Sir? Please forgive me, but weren't you just upstairs in Mrs Mustang's room?"

Roy's heart nearly stopped and he struggled to keep his voice calm. "No, Sargent. I haven't been here for several hours. Why do you ask?"

She looked nervous. "Someone who looked just like you came with two Colonels that I didn't know, Sir. They went in and said they weren't to be disturbed. That was about 20 minutes ago."

Roy didn't even dismiss her before breaking into a run. If Envy was there with Ed they had no time to waste.

.oOo.

Envy knew that if they were gonna get the Fullmetal Brat out of here there wasn't much time. He had laid low for years after faking his own death. Did those idiots really think he would kill himself? His stone was nearly depleted. He knew he couldn't take too much more injury. He figured he had two, maybe three regenerations left. Now that he had some strength back he was going to ruin the family that had ruined his. It would be his last act of defiance.

Ed felt numb. They called her a broken doll and that's what she was. Kimblee had sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap to push the hospital gown away while his and Archer's hands were free to roam. She couldn't even cry anymore.

Roy burst through the door and Ed looked up. "R-Roy?" She looked between the Roy that was watching from the window and the one who just walked in.

"Get the fuck away from her!" The sound of a snap was heard and Envy screamed. Roy snapped again and Archer was suddenly jumping off the bed in flames. As soon as he snapped a third time Kimblee followed suit, Envy had regenerated and was soon grabbing Ed and pulling her to the window.

Envy grinned as he opened the window, getting ready to leave and take Ed with him. "Don't be too hasty with those flames. You don't want to hurt her too do you?"

Ed's eyes looked empty. Riza couldn't stand how she looked. Roy was afraid of hurting his wife but she couldn't just do nothing. Before anyone else realized what had happened a shot was fired that hit Envy between the eyes.

Envy dropped to the floor and lay slumped over Ed. Envy still was wearing Roy's face.

Al and Riza were taking care of Kimblee and Archer so that they could be taken into custody while Roy ran to Ed. Pulling her out from under the lifeless Envy and cradling her in his arms.

He lay down with her in her bed and simply held her. Slowly the adrenaline wore off and they were both asleep. Riza covered them with a motherly smile and left them alone once the criminals-living and dead-were out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know this is short. I don't have a whole lot of computer access right now so this was typed on my phone. I also am working on another story that I am interested in publishing. I just wanted tto give my patient readers a little something to keep them going. I am not abandoning this story.**

Ed woke up slowly and felt strong arms around her. She tried to slip out of them without disturbing the man. Instead of escaping the grip it became tighter. When she realized she wouldn't get free she began to shake and tremble. The fabric of the blue military jacket making her even more desperate to get away. She began to plead in a whisper, knowing it would do her little good. But she couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, no more. I-I can't."

Roy felt her shaking and held her gently. He rubbed her hair trying to sooth her. "Shhhh. It's over. You're safe. It's ok."

Ed felt her eyes begin to sing with tears as she began to beat her casted hand against the chest. "Leave me alone! You bastard! Not in front of the girls! You promised!"

Roy realized that while his wife was in his arms, her mind was still trapped in that basement. He had seen soldiers have flashbacks like this in Ishbal, but it unnerved him to see it in Ed. He let go of her and stood up, stepping away from the bed. He knew that his being so near to her was probably what set her off.

A nurse soon came in with a sedative and Ed began to calm down. Soon she was breathing normally and looked away from Roy.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't look at you in uniform. They were always in uniform."

Roy nodded and slipped the jacket off. "Is that better?"

Ed nodded. Now that she could think clearly she remembered Roy saving her from Envy, but it was still hard to look at him.

Roy sat down on her bed. "Ed, I know this is hard, but I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to do everything I can to get you through this."

When Ed nodded he kissed her on the forehead and helped her settle into bed to rest. He still had to go let his daughters know that Envy was no longer a threat.


End file.
